The Eighth Wonder
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: Aizen and Gin want adopt a child. So they decide to adopt Ulquiorra, also known as The Eighth Wonder of The Orphanage. Little by little, their lives is turned upside down.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story was inspired by KinkyUlqui's** _**A Brother's Love**_. **That story has some grammar** **errors that need a little checking. But it also made me feel something. Everyone's read a story they liked, but did it make you **_**feel**_** something? That story...almost brought tears to my eyes. In pain. But a plotline just popped into my brain. Well, not a plotline, but a scene, and now I'm going to build off of it. I won't start posting chapters until I get to Chapter 10. So I'll be ready to post the chapters when you guys ask for them. **

**BLEACH doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Originally Written: 6/3/2012**

Prologue

In Osaka, Japan, deep in the country, there was a orphanage. It was called Satan's Den by it's natives. There was a total of 25 children. 12 girls, 13 boys (ages from 3 to 12) and they all desperately needed attention. But see, this was a last resort orphanage. Only baddest, most unwanted, dispicable children were sent here. Out of desperate attempts for "love" or "respect", they beat each other, and played tricks on the three owners of the orphanage.

Adoptions were a rare thing, it was. So when an adult came through the door, the children prepped themselves up, and acted like the most innocent angels in the world, showing off their talents and what not. They eventually picked one and left, never be seen again. Out of all the children, eight had a reputation. Also known as the "Eight Wonders of The Orphanage".

The first one was a girl named Orihime Inoue, 10. She was known for being the popular of the females for her beauty and rather "delicious" frame. When the money was low, One of the owners would take her out to Tokyo and sell her body, for food and rent. She was most famous for the stories she brought back about the sights she saw and the men she slept with. Everybody loved to huddle up for her sex stories. Her nickname was "The StoryTeller".

The second one was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pronounced "Jagger-Jack", age 12. He was known as the most troublesome child there was and because he was a sight to see. Grimmjow had blue hair, flickering like a flame, and blue eyes. He beat up the other kids, stole, and on rare days he would beat up one of the owners. His nickname was "Panther Mouth", because oddly, his eyes looked hungry, "like a panther", (even though they were blue) and he could sound just like a panther when he was angry. Seriously, he actually made the cat noise. Some of the kids actually thought he wasn't even human.

The third was Keigo Asano, 9. He was the "Clown". He kept a smile on everyone's faces.

The fourth was Chad, 12. He was the mediator and usually kept the peace, and if not, he forced it upon the others to behave.

The fifth was Ichigo, 11. He was known for his audacity and nicknamed "The Challenger". He questioned everyone's authority (and was usually seen fighting Grimmjow), and his hair was orange, giving him another nickname, "Strawberry".

The sixth was Szayel, 8. He was known for his sadistic ways and was usually found dissecting some poor rodent with the kitchen utensils. He was the smartest and the children usually came to him for academic help and needs.

The seventh was Harribel, 12. She was the oldest by a few months, and everyone followed her orders on say so. She was usually seen wondering around the meadows with Chad or sorting out problems the children had. She also had a "delicious" frame as well. But with that body, came a great strength. She fought the owners who tried to sell her, and usual went into hiding when they were low on money, making her a rare sight. Her nickname was "The Shark" because of her viciousness, and she bite a nasty mark on one of the owners.

The eight was the scariest and most frightening. Ulquiorra Schiffer, 10. His skin was pure white, like a porcleain doll. He was very small for his age, looking only the age of 5-6. He had huge, ominous eyes and thick eyebrows. The most interesting thing about him was the turquiose tears tattoed onto his face, lining down his each cheek. Everytime you saw him, you had to double take because he always had the expression that of if had just finished crying and was starting to get angry. In short, he looked sad. He was treated like a ghost and everytime he entered the room, the children all scurried out. It was a taboo to even look at him or speak his name.

When the children saw him at night, the next morning they would claim that they had seen a ghost. Ulquiorra seemed to be everywhere. In the meadows, the attic, the closet. He even became the star in scary stories.

So that's it. Those are main attractions at Satan's Den. So let us continue to the main story shall we? Please go to the next chapter and we can begin this horror story.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Originally Written: 6/3/2012_**

Chapter 1

Ulquiorra sat in the attic peering out through the window. He saw a lot. He saw children playing together and bullying each other. Orihime was by the big Tree, as she has just returned from another trip to Tokyo, telling everyone what had been done to her. Harribel snaked in and out of the trees, while Chad sat on a tree branch surveying the scene from below. Ichigo was a brawling with Grimmjow and Keigo cracked jokes as the fight went on.

Then...a black car, long and pulled into the front of the orphange, forcing the children to scurry out of the way like roaches. The children realized that an adult must of been coming to adopt and they looked rich at that. They were a gold mine! The children ran screaming in excitement. Ulquiorra continued to stare at the car as the driver got out. Was this the person coming to adopt?

He casaully walked over to the "back" seat and opened the door. Two men got out smoothly. One was taller than the other. The taller one had brown hair, slicked to the back, save for the curl in the front. His eyes were serene and brown. The shorter one was pale and slightly skinny, with white hair. It reminded him of that boy, Toshiro, who died a couple of months back of mysterious causes. This man had shifty eyes and a wide smile, that reminded him of a snake.

They both had on white suites, and a black ties. The brunette observed the exterior of the building and then his eyes settled on Ulquiorra's. His full lips spread into a wide smile as he said something. The other man looked at him then at the window Ulquiorra was looking out of. His smile seemed to widen more. The snake man slowly raised his hand and waved.

Ulquiorra only looked at him, then got up and left the attic. He went to the kitchen and hid in one of the cabinets. He heard one of the owners, Shinji walk pass and the sliding of a chair.

"Aizen! Come in, old friend!" Ulquiorra could hear the sarcastic tone in Shinji's voice. He obviously didn't like this man. "How's your boyfriend? You screwin' him nicely?" So the two gentlemen were gay. Ulquiorra didn't know why, but he approved of this. "Yes, he's screwing me very nicely, Shinji. And who are you screwing? Oh, that's right no one." Ulquiorra found this funny, and had to cover his mouth to stop the laughs from spilling out.

"Gin." said a serene voice, it made Ulquiorra melt inside, like chocolate. "We're not here to act like children, we're here to adopt one." He heard "Gin's" whining voice. "I liked the blue haired one! I want him!" There was a period of silence. "Alright then." Ulquiorra heard the other man he assumed was Aizen sit down.

"Tell me about the one with green eyes and black hair." Aizen asked.

"Who? You mean...Ulquiorra? China doll skin?"

"Yes, he was in the attic, looking out the window." Ulquiorra widened his eyes. These men wanted him? But...But why? Ulquiorra tightened himself into a smaller ball. No, he didn't want that dark chapter of his life to be read over...again.

"Hold on...ICHIGO!"

He heard Ichigo scramble in. "Y-Yes?" He had hope in his voice.

"Go and fetch Ulquiorra for me."

"Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra inwardly chuckled at the disbelief in Ichigo's voice. He stomps out of the kitchen.

"So, what do you want with The Ghost?" Shinji asked.

"That's what you call him here?"

"He has a dark past and abnormal skin color. What else do want the kids to call 'im?"

"Dark past?" Ulquiorra widened his eyes. No!

"Well, he-" Ulquiorra burst out of the cupboard. He shook from side to side frantically, almost in tears. "'The fuck?" Shinji screamed. The white-haired man stared at him in shock. Ulquiorra looked at the brunette, then made a run for it. The attic.

He cried as he balled himself up in a corner. He heard footsteps coming up the attic. "You don't want him, trust me, you don't." The men ignored Shinji's request and opened the door to the attic. The brunette peek through the top, and caught sight of Ulquiorra's white skin.

"Wow," he muttered. "his skin's so white you can see it in the dark..." He climbed up into the large space. "Heh.." he said. "It's pretty big up here, isn't it?" Ulquiorra just looked at him. "Hello, my name is Aizen? What's yours?" Aizen crawled closer, as the ceiling was only four feet high. He didn't seem to mind the dust and dirt in the place. Ulquiorra shook his head from side to side, and scooted closer into the corner.

"No, no, no..." Aizen said. "I don't want to hurt you." Ulquiorra was in tears now. "I just want you to become a part of our family. You want a family don't you?" Ulquiorra shook his head no, crying even harder. He didn't want another family. He wasn't ready.

"Come now. Do you like toys?" Ulquiorra looked at him. He nodded yes. "Well I have lots of them. Now, the problem is, I have to work and the toys will be there, all alone, with no one to play with." Ulquiorra wiped his eyes. "They asked me to come and find someone to play with them, while I'm away."

"I also have a bed, that I'm too big for. That bed asked me to come and get you, so you can sleep better at night. And there's clothes there exactly your size...and no one to wear them. I also have a room. And guess what?" Aizen had came and sat side-by-side with Ulquiorra. "That room told me to come and get you, so you can sleep in the bed in there and play with the toys in there. And you can lock the door, so if you don't feel safe, the room can protect you from the people you don't like. Or when you just don't want to be around anyone."

Ulquiorra looked up at the man. "So answer this." Ulquiorra scooted closer to his warmth. "Will you come home with me and Gin-" Gin poked his head through the door on cue and waved. "-so you can make the toys and the bed and the room happy again, because I think they're mad at us for leaving them alone so long." Aizen sounded very sincere. Ulquiorra cracked a smile. He nodded. "Alright, well, we'll have Shinji write some papers so you can come with us. Tell you what, I give you a piggy-back ride to the car?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Aizen leaned forward. Ulquiorra climbed on Aizen's neck as the man climbed down the stairs. Ulquiorra saw the children peeking from the door, they wll were shocked. Never before, had they seen the boy so happy. Gin reached up and poked the boy, in return, he giggled but not too loudly. Ulquiorra watched below as Aizen signed multiple papers and in turn Shinji did the same.

"Listen, Aizen...are you sure about this?" Shinji sounded deadly serious. "You don't want a background check on the brat."

"No." Aizen said firmly. "Ulquiorra will tell me when he's ready. I'm not forcing anything on him." Shinji frowned deeply and looked at Ulquiorra with a hardened stare. "You better tell them. I'll be waiting for you when they drop you off, brat." He said as he finished signing. "I'm afraid I'll have to tell you to stop speaking to _my son_ in that tone."

"Let's see you call him your son when he-"

"MM!" Ulquiorra shouted. He looked very angry than sad at the moment. Aizen took some of the papers, and stood up. "Alright. I'll be leaving, then." Aizen walked through the main room, all the children staring at him with pleading eyes, the others felt sorry for Aizen and Gin. They took him out to the limosine and tucked Ulquiorra neatly between them. "Ulquiorra you know you're last name?" Ulquiorra only stared at the man. "Well that's your middle name now. Your last name is now Sosuke. Okay?" Ulquiorra turned and stared at the front of him.

Gin gave Aizen a worried look.

Grimmjow stood at the head of the mob of children with a wide grin on his face. The car roared to life, then drove away.

Grimmjow spat on the ground.

"Is Ulquiorra coming back?" Grimmjow punched the stupid kid in his face. "Of course he's coming back!" he yelled as the kid nearly pissed his pants.

"He always comes back! He's Satan's favorite demon, afterall."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Originally Written: 6/3/2012_**

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra hadn't quite adjusted to the mansion yet as he wasn't use to large spaces. When he got home, the first thing he did was run and hide under the table. "And he's off!" Gin said in an anouncer-like voice. "Aizen..." he whispered to his lover. "Don'tcha think we shoulda got a background check on him? We just went right in and took him."

"Ulquiorra will tell me, when he's ready. If he takes to long, then I'll make it my business to find out." Gin gave Aizen a worried look. "Stop worrying so much, love. Ulquiorra will be an angel, I'm sure of it."

"But the boy hasn't said a word since we first laid eyes on him and the only thing he took from that orphanage was a giant diary. I think we need to find out if we're going to understand him more." Aizen gave Gin a stern look that made the man shrink back. "We will show him love, Gin. Anything he desires, he will have it, understand? Unless it's bad for his health, mental or physical. He will open up soon enough." Gin looked at the man as if he had went hysterical, then walked up the Grand Staircase.

"This isn't over, Aizen."

"I'll think you'll find that it is." Gin huffed like an angry child and found his way to their room. Aizen made his way to the kitchen. Well it was actually a dining room with an overly large table big enough to seat 10 people on each side.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Mm?" a tiny voice replied.

"Where are you?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm..."

"I think I know where you are."

"Eheh?"

"Under the table?" Aizen lifted up the cloth and slid under. Ulquiorra was a few feet in front of him. "Hey!" Ulquiorra jumped, then started to cry. Aizen looked at him, then started to "cry" with him. Ulquiorra stopped and looked at Aizen. "Ulquiorra doesn't like me..." he whimpered. Ulquiorra scooted closer. "Dat not true..." the boy said in a light monotone voice.

Aizen "wiped" his eyes. "Really? I thought you didn't like me?" he said. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side and asked. "Why?"

"Because everytime you see me, you run away. Am I a monster?" Ulquiorra nodded no. "Does my breath stink?" Ulquiorra giggled. "Oh? It does? And you didn't tell me?" Aizen proceeded to grab the child and tickle him while blowing hot breath in his face. "No! No!" Ulquiorra laughed. "Aizen has dragon breath!" Aizen stopped and gave him a shocked look. "Oh-OH? Really? Well I'll melt your face off!"

Aizen blew more of his hot breath in Ulquiorra's face and tickled him harder. Ulquiorra writhed his way out of the man's grip and ran from under the table. "Ulquiorra!" Aizen laughed and crawled from under the table. "No! No! No! I need my face!" the boy laughed running up the stairs but not fast enough. Aizen caught him and kissed him on the neck and hugged him tightly.

Ulquiorra was still at first, then silently hugged back. "My, what's all this racket?" Gin appeared at the top of the stairs, with a smirk on his face. "Oh no!" Ulquiorra screamed. "It's the Snake Man! Run, Aizen! RUN! He'll eat us whole!" Gin had a very confused look on his face. Aizen rolled his hand, mouthing "Play along".

"Curses!" Gin spat. "How did you know my _true_ identity?" Ulquiorra buried his face in Aizen's neck. "Because you look like a snake!" he muffled. "Wel-Hey..." Gin put his hands on his hips. "That's kind of mean, you know. You don't _insult_ villians like that!"

"In order to catch you off guard, the hero has to insult or antagonize the villian." Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly. The two men only looked at the boy with wide eyes. Ulquiorra made a note that Gin's true eye color was sky blue. Gin suddenly took flight down the stairs as Aizen did the same. Aizen set Ulquiorra down and began to run throughout the manor, giving shocked looks to all the butlers, maids and other servants.

They settled down to a stand off at the kitchen (with the stoves and sinks). Gin had Aizen a knifepoint and Ulquiorra was hiding behind a counter. The Head Chef laughed at the scene. "Gin..." Aizen whispered. "When I said play along, I meant play. Not try to kill me!"

"What will you do now, hero? I have your daddy and there-" Gin felt a whisp of air fly past his face, then light stinging in the area. "Next time, I won't miss..." Ulquiorra said in a deadly tone. Gin looked back to find a huge butcher knife wedged in the wall, only one centimeter away from Aizen's hair plastered hair. Gin rubbed the stinging area, only to reveal blood on his fingertips. All the cooks stood silent.

Aizen slowly moved the knife from his throat and went behind the counter. "Ulquiorra, come, it's bed time..." He picked the boy up and Ulquiorra looked at Gin's face. "I-I'm sorry, Gin! I didn't mean to hit you! Only the wall! I'm sorry! Don't take me back! I'll be a good boy, I swear!" Ulquiorra continued to ramble on, but Gin only walked out slowly and steadily. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Ulquiorra screamed.

_I'M SORRY!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Originally Written: 6/4/2012**_

Chapter 3

Aizen opened the door of his bedroom with a soft click. "Gin? Are you alright?" Gin only sat under the covers, silent. "Did you get that cut checked out and covered up?" The man had bandaged himself up with only a band-aid. Aizen stripped himself to his boxers and slipped under the covers with his lover. "Gin..." he whispered in the man's ear.

"My adoptive son almost killed me." Gin said in disbelief. "What do you want me to think Aizen?" Gin shifted slightly. "He said it was an accident."

"If we had continued to 'play', he would of killed me, Aizen."

"You started it by holding me hostage with a real knife."

"So you're totally skipping that our son knows how to handle a knife and going to straight to blamin' it on me?" Gin was now face to face with the man. "I'm sorry, I just want you to accept his apology. He's going crazy in that room." Aizen said. Gin only shifted back under the covers. "I'll sleep off the fact that our son just threw a knife at me, Aizen. Then I will apologize to him in the morning."

Breakfast was tense the next morning. Ulquiorra looked as if he hadn't slept a wink. Every minute he would ask Aizen when they would take him back to the orphanage. Aizen only told him "No, Ulquiorra! Now stop asking me that question!" Ulquiorra didn't listen and asked again only seconds later. The boy hadn't touched his food, it was like he didn't even know it was there. Gin got up and walked over to Ulquiorra's plate and cup of milk and picked it up.

"Come with me to the garden, Ulquiorra." With his slumped head downwards, he pushed his chair backwards and dragged his feet towards his father. "Stop dragging your feet, your new shoes will get dirty. Ulquiorra stopped immediately and walked normally.

The garden was a beautiful sanctuary filled with all types of plants, fruits and vegetables. Ulquiorra interpreted this as The Garden of Eden in the Bible. "Can I call this place...Eden, daddy?" Ulquiorra said slowly. He wasn't sure if he was still on speaking terms with his father yet.

Gin turned back and smiled. "Sure." The man had led him to a white, small, circular table made for three. An umbrella protruded the middle and blocked all sitters from the sunlight. "Sit, sit..." Gin pushed. Ulquiorra climbed into one of the chairs. It was big and wide so Gin had fetched a big book that Aizen liked to read so Ulquiorra could sit properly.

"Aizen won't mind?" Gin nodded. "Nope." He said, sitting Ulquiorra breakfast in front of the boy. "Aizen wants you to eat. It's good." Gin took a piece of the _sunny-side up _'d egg and ate it. He made a big deal out of eating the little piece, still chewing even when he swallowed it already. "That...was really good!" He took another piece, twice as big as the last one and ate it in the same fashion.

Ulquiorra started to get hungry as Gin ate away at his plate. Half of the egg was gone! "You better start eating it. Or it'll be all gone!" Ulquiorra quickly took the other half of the egg and ate it whole. Now, for Ulquiorra it was a big deal, his mouth wasn't a big place, so chewing the egg in such a large amount was a hard task. He swallowed the egg. His throat hurt a little, as it was stretched.

Ulquiorra then went for the two thin strips of bacon, and chewed them for almost half an hour. "Gin..." Ulquiorra said as he finished swallowing. He only had one pancake and his cup of milk left. "Yeees." Gin had his outstretched fingers resting across his face. "I'm sorr-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! No apologies. It was accident wasn't it? So let's just forget it, okay?"

"But forget, doesn't mean forgive!"

"Okay, okay..." Gin rubbed the boy's head. "What do I have to do to convince you I'm not mad at you and accept your apology?" Ulquiorra went silent as he could think up nothing at the moment. He merely humped his shoulders.

"Okay, well then...I don't know. Just know..." Gin leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too, daddy."

"Um, one more thing." Gin said. "How old are you, Ulquiorra? You seem a bit too smart for to be six." Ulquiorra furrowed his brows. "Six? I'm not six, daddy! Who told you that?" Gin looked at Ulquiorra with a mix of shock and "Oh". "How old are you?" Gin asked quickly. "I'm 10! See?" Ulquiorra held up all of his fingers for Gin to look. Gin picked up Ulquiorra bridal style and rushed him out of Eden.

"D-Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gin ignored the child's pleas and cries for forgiveness, as he ran into Aizen at the doorway. "Aizen." he said firmly over Ulquiorra's crying. Aizen had taken the sobbing boy away from Gin and cradled him against his neck. "What? What happened, Ulquiorra?" "Aizen!" Gin said, louder. "What?" Aizen replied in a deadly tone. "How old do you think this boy is?"

"Shinji told me 6."

"Well he just told me 10!"

"Shinji?"

"No! Ulquiorra!"

Aizen rolled his eyes. "Is that true, Ulquiorra?" he cooed softly in the boy's ear. "You don't believe me?" Gin shrieked in disbelief.

"Ulquiorra."

"It is true!" Ulquiorra cried put. "I'm 10 years old."

"You're...you're so small." Aizen whispered. "If you want me to be six, I will! I can be six! Just don't take me back!" Ulquiorra was in hysterics at this point. "Don't take me back! _DON'T TAKE ME BACK_!" Aizen shook Ulquiorra lightly, but his voice said different. "_ULQUIORRA!_ _Calm down! NOW!"_

Ulquiorra was still crying and sobbing lightly. His face was swollen and moist from the tears. Aizen held the boy tightly. Gin looked at his lover, hurt. Aizen believed a newcomer over him. Breathing shallowly, Gin rushed away from the pair. Aizen hadn't even noticed. "Ulquiorra...Ulquiorra...want to take a nap? You'll calm down afterwards. Come...come on."

Aizen had carried the boy to his room, and rocked him to sleep. To keep the boy cool and calm, Aizen thought, he turned on the air conditioning to mid-low. Aizen turned off the light and closed the door completely. Aizen still had worries for his son, so he set out to get one of those baby walkie-talkies you got for newborns to hear if they were okay or not. Aizen looked at the time, it was only nearing 11:00 a.m.

As the man dressed himself, he asked a nearby servant. "Where's Gin?"

"His Love made it is his business not to tell anyone. He just got in a pink limosuine outside and left." Aizen only quickened his dressing. "Pink?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright...if he wants to do that-Hand me my cell phone!" he barked. The servant did as his master ordered quickly. As he walked out of the room towards the front door, Aizen speed dialed Gin. He didn't answer. Aizen swore to himself as he stepped outside, walking quickly to the open car door. He dialed Gin again. He didn't answer. "Fuck it all, Gin." he whispered quietly as the driver closed the door. He dialed his lover's number one more time. If he didn't answer-

"Hello?" There was a laughter in the background. "Gin!" Aizen said in a loud whisper which directly indicated that the rich man _was not_ happy. "Yes, Aizen?" Gin sounded relaxed and in a good mood. "Where are you? Why did you abandon me and our son?" he asked, expecting a good reason. That was ridiculous.

"Oh? So it's _our _son now? They lied about how old he was and he almost killed me yesterday."

"Gin, I will tell you only once. You _will_ return home at once from whoever you're with. You, Ulquiorra and I will sit down and talk. We will have a happy family. That is what we adopted the boy for, anyway, right?"

"Y-"

"Do _not_ interrupt me, Gin. It is Ulquiorra's first day here, and you _will_ love him and show him the respect he deserves. He apologized to you. You are acting like a complete, whining _child_! Now get home. _NOW!_" Aizen ends the call without looking at the screen. "If you don't mind me asking?" Aizen waited for the driver to finish. "Are you alright, Aizen-sama?" the driver asked.

Aizen merely sat back, released a loud sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Originally Written: 6/7/2012**_

Chapter 4

Gin entered the house quietly, hoping Aizen wouldn't hear him or find him. "Gin-sama!" said the head maid, Momo, in fluster. "Aizen-sama left the house angrily! I have no doubt you're the cause of this!" Gin rolled his eyes, and pushed past her. "Where is he?"

"His Love left the house in search of a baby monitor."

"For what?"

"Aizen-sama gave us no reason. Does he really need one?"

"Where is Ulquiorra?"

"He is in his room. I put him back to sleep. That child is troubled, you know. You try being nicer-" Something in Gin just snapped.

"I don't need, _anyone_ telling me how to treat _my_ child!" He was now face-to-face with the irritating maid. "He is mine to raise! Besides, how would you know? You don't have any children. Or should I say you _can't_ have any. I suggest you do you job, _maid_. Or you might find yourself without one." Gin walked away from the woman, breathing furiously, and went upstairs towards his son's room.

He opened the door quietly. Ulquiorra slept quietly under the covers. Gin found it amazingly cool in here compared to humidness in the hallway. He creeped in and slipped under the covers with his son. Ulquiorra stirred immediately. "Daddy?"

"It's me, honey." Gin cooed softly in the boy's ear. "Daddy." Ulquiorra sounded as if he was going to start another a fit. "Do you hate me?"

"No." Gin said firmly, but firm enough to make him cry again. "Never."

"I'm sorry I'm not six. But I won't tell anybody, I swear! When someone askes how old I am, I'll say six, okay, Daddy?" Ulquiorra was on the verge of flipping out again. "No, no, no. When someone askes how old you are. You say how old you are. How old are you?"

"I'm 10." Ulquiorra sniffed. "Then that's what you say, then. It's very bad to lie, Ulquiorra." Gin shifted closer to his son. "Ulquiorra, did you have any families before us?" Gin said quietly.

"No." Gin was shocked by the boy's sudden answer. It was lifeless. Monotone. It was like a defense mechanism. "Did you know your Mommy and Daddy?-"

"No." Again. Sudden. "Ulquiorra. It's bad to lie."

"I'm not lying." His voice had taken a different tone. Like he was a different. "Ulquiorra..."

"I'm not lying. I never had a family. Ever."

"Is that what Shinji'll say?"

"..." Ulquiorra was clutching his pillow so tightly his knuckles were white. "I don't like to talk about them." Gin hugged the boy. "That's all you had to say, instead of lying. It's okay say that you don't want to talk about something, if you don't want to."

"Okay...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"We have to finish this conversation sooner or later."

"...okay."

Aizen walked in with a plastic bag, the monitors inside. Momo came to greet him and took his coat. "Where is Gin?" "His Love is with Ulquiorra." Momo said. Aizen removed his shoes and looked at Momo. "You're...oddly quiet."

"Gin threw in my face the fact that I can't have children, and that I shouldn't tell him how to treat his." Momo angrily played with her fingers. "He said he'd fire me. It...It hurt. I've been here since I was 15!" Aizen grabbed her shoulders. "Only person with authority to terminate any personnel's job is me, Momo. Don't forget that. Also, do not tell Gin I told you that, and stop being so nosy. It is rather...vexing."

Aizen waded up the stairs and peeked into his son's room. Gin and Ulquiorra were sound asleep. Though Aizen found the situation between those two solved, the situation between Aizen and Gin was still in the air. Aizen creeped towards the bed and tapped Gin harshly on the shoulder. Gin turned around. "What?" he mumured.

"Get up. Get up _now_." Aizen said in a low tone. His tone was enough to shake the sleep from Gin's eyes. Aizen one of the monitors on the dresser before leaving. Gin lifted up without disturbing Ulquiorra from his sleep and they both walked silently but quickly out of the room. When they were far enough from the boy's room, Aizen looked Gin sternly in the eyes.

"So..." he said. "...where were you?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Gin..." Aizen stepped closer to man, who backed up against the wall. "...do _not_ play dumb with me. I am _this,_" Aizen held his right index and thumb a centimeter apart. "_this close to tearing your face off_." Gin had opened his eyes all the way now. "I am a public figure with a good image. I will _not_ tolerate scandalous behavior."

"Aizen-"

"Ah!" Aizen had his hand in the man's face silencing him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he smiled. Aizen had his face in the crook of Gin's neck, kissing him affectionately. "Let's just pretend this never happened. Whoever you were with-" Aizen pressed the man's body into the wall. Hard. "-can never treat you like I do. Nor will they ever have you. You are mine."

"You are mine, too." Gin gasped back. "I would never cheat on you, if that is what you are suggesting!"

"I never said a word."

"You said words to cover it up. So what if I cheat, it's not like you wait 'till your business trips are over to satisfy you needs-Augh!" Aizen had slightly lifted up Gin's chest and slammed it to the wall. "I am faithful to you. You will do the same." Aizen breathed in his neck. He then lifted up and left Gin to clutch his chest in pain.

"You just do as you are told." Aizen said as he turned a corner.

**A/N: Sorry The Chapter was so short. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Originally Written: 6/9/2012**_

Chapter 5

Ulquiorra sat at the dinner table. It was quiet. Gin sat on the opposite end from Aizen. Though they tried to cover up their disapproval of each other with smiles, Ulquiorra saw through the facade. There was a tense and serious aura in the air. The way they constantly stared at each with vicious eyes and lying smiles put Ulquiorra in a bad mood. Was it because of him? Ulquiorra was pretty sure they loved each other before he came here.

"Ulqui-chan, eat." Aizen said in a cute fatherly tone. Ulquiorra noticed that they ceased treating him like a five-year-old and more adult like. "It's good for you." Ulquiorra didn't like it. He liked it better when he was supposedly six. He didn't want to grow up.

"We're watching a movie tonight in your room, Ulqui-chan. What movie do you want to watch?" Gin asked.

"Well-" Ulquiorra was interrupted by his father.

"We're not watching anything. Ulquiorra has to start his private school lessons tomorrow." Aizen stated, chewing firmly on a piece of steak. Ulquiorra looked at Gin. "Oh, really?" Gin retorted. "We can make time for a little movie." Ulquiorra looked at Aizen.

"No." Aizen had now swallowed all of his food and now was looking at Gin with a deadly look in his eyes. "Ulquiorra has school tomorrow. My child will not be a delinquent." Aizen sawed off another piece of steak and ate it, still looking at Gin. Ulquiorra looked at Gin, then back at Aizen. "Besides, you have a private tutoring session with me tonight anyway." Ulquiorra raised a brow and looked at Gin.

"What session? I am well-educated, I don't need that." Ulquiorra looked at Aizen.

"Well, obviously you do after this morning's fiasco." Ulquiorra looked at Gin.

"And what is the session about?" Ulquiorra looked at Aizen, who looked at him and then Gin.

"It's a private session." Ulquiorra looked at Gin, who seemed truly devious at the moment.

"Who's my teacher?" Ulquiorra looked at Aizen. "Me." Ulquiorra at Gin with wide eyes. "And what will _you_ teach me that so important that I can't spend time with my son?"

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen with depressed eyes. "Ulquiorra is not watching the movie. You both can watch it when he's done with his lessons tomorrow."

"But I'll be busy at that time tomorrow."

"-Doing _what_?" Aizen's voice had deepened and he gave Gin a narrow, evil, irritated look. Gin pursed his lips, then stuck his tongue out, licking his lips seductively. "Teaching _you_ a lesson." Gin purred. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra, who slowly turned his head from Gin to look at him. Ulquiorra wanted an explanation.

"I know!" Ulquiorra said. "How I about I come to both of the sessions! We can all teach each other!" Aizen looked at the child with a shocked look on his face. Gin bit his knuckles to contain his laughter. Aizen looked at Gin with an unbelievable look as Gin roared with laughter. Ulquiorra looked at Gin. "What's the matter?" Ulquiorra moped.

"Nothing, sweetheart!"

"The session is for grownups only." Aizen stated clearly. "Aww...I wanted to come." Gin broke out into another fit of laughter. Ulquiorra's lip trembled. "_GIN!_" Aizen roared. Gin covered his mouth with a squeak. "That is inappropriate behavior! Stop! Our son is right there."

Gin bite his thumb cutely. "Are ya gonna teach me about that, too, Aizen-chan?" Ulquiorra looked at Aizen. His face was completely covered in shock and was dumbstruck. His cheeks were reddening by the moment. "Father! Father?" Ulquiorra asked concerned about Aizen's face. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

Gin laughed. "No, your father is fine, Ulqui-chan. Sit back down and eat your food. Ulquiorra did as he was told, but constantly kept taking peeks at his father whenever he could.

When dinner was over, Momo tucked Ulquiorra and read him a story. He was fast asleep by the time she was in the middle of the book.

Ulquiorra awoke to a strange noise. He looked over and saw a walkie talkie on his dresser. It didn't appear to be on. Ulquiorra looked at the bat clock on the wall. 12:56 a.m.

He looked over at the walkie-talkie. It had the words "BABY MONITOR" on it. Ulquiorra grabbed the thing. He peered at it, adjusted it's sound to 3 and then...he flicked it on. There was a lot of static, then there was a moaning sound. Like a ghost. Then there was constant creaking sound, like a door opening. The most annoying was the slapping sound, like someone was being slapped across the face repeatedly. Confused, Ulquiorra listened harder, that ghost sounded familiar.

"Aizen-chan..." Daddy? There was a loud _slap! _that echoed off of Ulquiorra's walls. "Ah!" Daddy said again. "Ooooo, yes, mmmmm, right there! Ah!" Another slap. Ulquiorra jumped. Something terrible was happened to Daddy! He had to tell Father!

"Spread, Gin." he heard Aizen moan breathlessly. Ulquiorra flipped back the covers. Just what the hell was going on here? "I am, daddy."

"God, you're so tight."'

"And you love it, sssss-Ah!" Another slap.

"Look at me."

There was a series of grunts, moans, screams and slaps. Daddy? "Daddy?" Ulquiorra screamed. The noises stopped suddenly. "Did you hear something?" Gin asked. "Yeah...I...Gin!" Aizen shouted.

"What?"

"Look..."

"Oh...shit..."

"Watch your mouth."

"Ulquiorra, baby, Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes!" Ulquiorra sobbed. "Are you okay daddy? Are you hurt. I'll save you!"

"No-no-no! I'm fine."

"Then why were you screaming like that?"

"Aizen..."

"Ulquiorra." Aizen stated firmly.

"Y-Yes..."

"Me and daddy were...well...we were loving each other."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ulquiorra screamed.

"Well sometimes, when people love each other a lot, they, um...they like to show affection."

"Why was Gin screaming?"

"Because the affection I was showing made him so happy, he shouted in joy." Ulquiorra heard Gin giggle, then another slap. "Shutup!" He heard Aizen mutter. "This isn't funny."

"Aizen was teaching me how to sing." Another slap. "Gin!"

"You were singing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes. And Aizen was singing with me."

"You're a terrible singer, Gin." Ulquiorra sniffed. "And you, too, Aizen."

"That's why this is a lesson."

"No, You'll never achieve it. So stop."

"I know I'll be achieveing _something_ tonight." Another slap. "GIN!"

"Ulquiorra. Go back to bed. I'll explain everything in the morning."

"Yep, 'cause I'm tired and I'm going to sleep!"

"Wait, what? No! Gin! Wake up-"

Ulquiorra cut off the the monitor and decided to never cut it back on again.

_**Anyone knows who was in the pink limo with Gin? I gave away a pretty good hint, people. Whoever guesses right, gets to ask me one favor and I'll do it. Whatever it is. Unless it's breaking the law...cuz I don't wanna go to jail. And unless it goes against my morals, (ONE OF THEM IS WRITING OC FICS WITH CHARACTERS I LOVE, SUCH AS AIZEN SOSUKE, GAARA, ROCK LEE, GIN, ULQUIORRA, GRIMMJOW, AND TOSEN!**_** BACK OFF THEY'RE MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ulquiorra bombarded the men with questions the next morning. Aizen couldn't find a way to explain it all, as the boy had heard too much, he simply said "Ulquiorra, it's a grownup thing. You'll understand it when you're grownup." Ulquiorra wouldn't take that for an answer. "Nuh, uh! I'm am grown up! I'm 10 years-old!"

"And you'll have to wait 10 more before you can understand what happened last night."

"Why?!"

"Because if you don't stop asking questions, the boogey-man will get you!" Gin said and flexed his fingers like claws. Ulquiorra squeaked and ran behind Aizen. "It's true, Ulquiorra. He doesn't like children who askes a lot of questions." Ulquiorra moaned in defeat. "No fair!"

"Come now, your tutor'll be here any moment." Gin bent down and adjusted Ulquiorra's green tie to his turquiose suit. "Ah, you're so adorable! You look just like your father on his bad day except you're cute and cuddly. And I just wanna gobble you up! " Gin peeked at Aizen who was glaring at him.

"No! Don't eat me! I have to grow up first!" Gin smiled at the boy. "Yes. Yes, you do. You're going to be big and strong?" Ulquiorra flexed. "You see these vipers? Call a doctor, 'cause they're sick!" Aizen and Gin broke out into crazed laughter. "He's so charming." Momo called from the door. She coughed, entered and bow.

"Urahara-san is here to take Ulquiorra-"

"What?!" Ulquiorra caught Gin by surprise and jumped onto him. "I thought you said I wasn't going back! You lied to me!" Ulquiorra shouted in anger at his parents. "Ulquiorra, no! He's here to take you to class." Aizen said. The boy was shaking in tears. "Calm down, Ulqui-chan. Look, I'll come with you-"

"_-and come right back-_" Aizen added dangerously.

"and if you see the orphanage, I'll let you kick Urahara and me in private parts, so you can escape and come back to Aizen."

Aizen winked. "I still owe you one for saving me from Snake Man."

Gin pushed Ulquiorra out of the room and downstairs. Urahara rode a rather smaller car than the limosuine Ulquiorra had a trip in. It only had four seats. He peeked out the window and smiled at Ulquiorra. "Hello? Are you ready to ride the Urahara Express."

"No. I don't like expresses. I don't like you. I don't like your car, either. I also don't want to go to school. Goodbye." Ulquiorra turned around and started walking back through the gates, but Gin grabbed Ulquiorra by the scruff of his neck. "Nuh, uh, uh! You apologize or you'll be in trouble with Aizen!" Ulquiorra frowned. "I'm sorry, Urahara-san." Ulquiorra looked down at the ground sadly.

"It's okay! Now hop in. Or the Express will leave you!" Gin opened the door. Ulquiorra looked at him suspiciously. "You get in first!" Gin did so, to earn his trust. Gin slipped into the back seat and when he turned his head, Ulquiorra was already running through the gate and up the hill to the manor.

"He runs fast." Urahara whistled. Gin only peered at the front door. "You aren't going to give chase?"

"Watch this." As Ulquiorra ran up the first steps to sweet freedom, Aizen opened the door. All the happiness drained from his face. "And you were going...where?" Aizen asked, oblivious to the situation. "I..um...Daddy left something in my room. He wanted me to go get."

"Well you can tell Gin to come and get it his self. No son of mine will be a messenger boy. When you're older, you'll be the one giving out the messages to send, understand?" Aizen said proudly as he goaded Ulquiorra down the steps. "Yes, sir." He lectured Ulquiorra as they slowly made their way to the car.

Aizen talked about how Ulquiorra was his heir and should act accordingly (like royalty). "And thus, you will go to your session, as I will not stand for a idiot to run my company when I have passed." Aizen said, hinting he knew what Ulquiorra was trying to do all along. He bent down and kissed Ulquiorra on the forehead.

"Cherish it. I'm not really the cuddly type." He said as he closed the car door. Ulquiorra mashed his face against the window. "Help me..." he mouthed pleadingly. Aizen merely watched his own limo pull up and waved goodbye as the driver helped him inside.

Ulquiorra cried silently.

Ulquiorra walked into the school. Children stopped and stared at the boy. Ulquiorra's instinct at Satan's Den took over. He merely took on a hollow expression and continued on his way. When Ulquiorra got to his class, he was nearly dying of a heart-attack. Yet he kept his cool. When he got in, he noticed there only one person ( an old lady) in the room. He was sure class had already started.

"E-Excuse me, ma'am, I'm Ulquiorra-"

"For goodness sake child!" The old woman yelled at him. "You come from a very royal household. Introduce yourself with pride!" she said. Ulquiorra stared at her. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer Sosuke."

"Sit down, boy." She spat. Ulquiorra sat down quickly. She started to right kanji on the board. "I am Chikane Iba. You will address me as Iba-san." Ulquiorra nodded. "Hai, Iba-sa-"

"Quiet, pest!" Ulquiorra shrunk back in his seat, scared. "Do not speak unless I ask or tell you. Understand?"

"Hai, Iba-"

"I said _QUIET_!" Ulquiorra jumped. Now...he wanted to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks, mimicking his tattoo. Chikane rolled her eyes. "Ah...crying at the slightest insult. You _will_ be just like Aizen." Ulquiorra widened his eyes. "My father...doesn't cry." Ulquiorra sobbed. "When men cry, it's deemed as homosexual." Ulquiorra felt something snap.

"What?"

"_Homosexual_, child. It's when a man loves another man. Your father loves that silver-haired demon. He's...gay. Society doesn't approve of relationships like his." Chikane stalked around the desk. "Honestly, I don't know why they let him adopt a child. It's unspeakable! Disgusting!" Ulquiorra stared at the woman.

"Stop it!" Ulquiorra yelled at the old woman. "You shutup! My father and daddy love me the same as a mommy and daddy!" The woman banged on the desk, which forced Ulquiorra back in his seat.

"You! You do not know what you are talking about, young man! People like your _daddy _and your _father_ are not _fit_ to raise children! Understand?!"

Though Ulquiorra was scared of the woman's wrath, he was not about to let anyone badmouth the people who showed him so much love it hurt. "No. They are fit-" _SMACK!_ Chikane had stomped over to Ulquiorra and slapped him hard. Ulquiorra felt the sting of the woman's hand on his face. He closed his eyes...and sat there.

Chikane's chest ragged up and down. Never had she been disrespected so. She had to put the boy in his place. "I'll see that you do grow up and marry a woman." she mumbled.

"Do you hear them?" Ulquiorra whispered, still stuck in place. "They're talking." Chikane looked at the boy with pursed lips. "Who's talking, idiot boy? I hear nothing."

"You're so rude." His light voice rose in the air like a mist. "They are talking to you. Answer them. Or...they'll get angry..."

Chikane rolled her eyes. "Shush, child. Speaking nonesense."

"I can hear them. They're condeming you. Sealing your fate." Chikane started to write on the chalkboard.

"They're coming for you tonight. After dinner...at 8:47 p.m. Be ready. Close your eyes-"

"SHUT UP!" Chikane screamed. Ulquiorra's lips curved into a smile.

"And accept your death peacefully."

"That!" She ran up to the boy's desk and grabbed his arm harshly. "That is enough out of _you_, young man! To the principle's office! Let's go." Ulquiorra looked like a dancing puppet as Chikane dragged him ruthlessly down the hallway. "Hurry up!" She said as she pushed him onto the ground in the office.

"Ooowie..." Ulquiorra started to cry. The principle merely looked at Chikane in shock. "Iba-san, what is wrong with you?" Urahara asked the lady. He picked up Ulquiorra and sat him at on a chair. "There, there. Stop crying. It'll be alright." he said, and glanced at Chikane. "He's faking it!" she yelled. Ulquiorra only cried harder.

"I d-don't like her, Urahara-san. Make her go away." Urahara saw that there was no way to make the boy happier. He glared at Chikane and pointed at the door. "Please step outside, Iba-san." he said in a monotone. The old woman looked as if she was about to have a heart-attack. She left quickly and quietly.

Once the door was shut, the only thing that could be heard was Ulquiorra's soft crying. "I want my daddy..." he moaned. "I want to go home. I don't like this place! Let me out!"

"Now, now! You're making this seem like a prison."

"It is!"

Urahara frowned greatly. "No it is not. I don't think so. Maybe I should do a background check on the teachers?" Ulquiorra wiped his eyes and looked at Urahara. The man was sitting casually on his desk. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Iba-san didn't like me because my parents are boys. She said she'd raise me to marry a woman, so I wouldn't be like my father. She called me all types of names. It's not fair! What did I do?!"

"Nothing, Ulquiorra. Now, what did she call you?"

Ulquiorra looked down, trying to looked ashamed and embarrassed. He was really thinking of things to say. Chikane was a smart woman, so vulgar language couldn't be used as an excuse to what she said. "Tell me..." Urahara urged. "She called me...a...homo...ho...homosex-"

"Homosexual?"

"Hai, Urahara-sensei."

"And what else?"

"That I would be just like my father. I would be gay. And she said society would never accept me. Society doesn't like people like my father and daddy."

"Hm..." Urahara looked the boy up and down. "Okay." Urahara say, smiling. "I'll call Gin and tell him to pick you up." Ulquiorra smiled. "Thank you, Urahara-sensei." The boy bowed low and went into the waiting lobby past Chikane.

She did a double-take as the boy walked out of the room.

She could of swore his eyes turned red and he cracked a smile just then. Was she losing her marbles?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Originally Writen: 6/12/2012**_

Chapter 7

Gin carried a sleeping Ulquiorra into the manor. Momo took him from his arms and carried him upstairs. "He's home early." she said. "He had a fallout with the teacher." Gin said, sighing. Gin walked up upstairs with Momo and watched her tuck him in. When the door shut, Gin hightailed it to his room. He was just as tired. The whole manor was. And for those few hours...everyone was silent and resting.

Gin slipped into his covers, it's warmth wooing him to sleep. Gin lazily reached over and turned on the monitor. After about 3 seconds the static started to bother him. He heard a soft whisper throughout the static, then slowly the irritating sound died down. A voice started to talk. And Gin's heart started to beat faster. It was deep...and demonic.

_**"Arroiuqlu."**_

Gin heard his son reply. "What, Father?"

_**"Reverof meht htiw yats t'nac ouy."**_ He heard Ulquiorra reply, frantic. "Why? Why can't I?"

_**"Arroiuqlu ,em ot resolc ouy deen I. Lessev ym era ouy."**_

"I don't want to be yours! Why are you doing this?!" Gin strained his ears against the sucked up voice that replied.

_**"Srehtrib rouy fo dir teg ot em detnaw ouy nehw em ot flesrouy dlos ouy, rebmemer."**_

"No...I don't...want to go back..."

_**"Srehto eht ekil pu dne ot meht hsiw ouy od?"**_

"No...please."

_**"Em ot nruter neht."**_

Ulquiorra started to cry softly. Gin jumped out of the bed and ran down the hallway and burst into the room. "Ulquiorra!" Gin gasped. "Who?" He got on his knees next to the bed. Ulquiorra looked at him with scared, shocked eyes. "Who were you talking to?" Gin asked quickly. "Ulquiorra, you need to tell me. Who were you talking to?" Ulquiorra only peeked from the covers.

"Alright. If you don't tell me, I will take you back to that orphanage." Gin said and he sounded angry and serious. "Now tell me!" Ulquiorra started to cry. In a soft whisper he said, "Take me back. Or you'll end up hurt. I can't stay here anymore."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Because he wants me to come back..."

"Who is 'he'?" Ulquiorra only nodded his head left and right and retreated back under the cover. Gin stood up. "Okay...we'll talk about this when you father comes home." Gin flipped back the covers. "Come. You're taking a nap with me." He picked Ulquiorra and carried him to the master bedroom.

He hugged Ulquiorra tightly, looking around subconsciously as if someone was watching.

"You're not taking my child..." Gin whispered. "...like you did the rest of them..."

It was nearly eleven when Aizen came through the door. Momo ran to Aizen, frantic. "Aizen-sama! Gin...has lost it." she took his coat. I don't know what's wrong with him. He yelled at me when I tried to come get him to eat. Ulquiorra hasn't eaten anything since this morning, I'm sure!"

Aizen silenced the girl and walked casaully up the staircase. He walked briskly. It was...oddly quiet. The man pushed on his own door, to find it locked. He knocked three times, in a significant order. Knock...three seconds, knock...five seconds and then another knock.

Gin opened the door slowly. "Can you tell me exactly what is going on?" Aizen asked. Gin motioned for him to come in. Aizen did so and Ulquiorra ran into his legs, hugging them tightly. "Father!" Ulquiorra cried. "Daddy said I couldn't leave until you came back. But you're back now, so can we eat now?" Aizen picked up the boy.

He called in a nearby servant and told the man to feed Ulquiorra. "Arn't you coming with me to eat, Father?"

"We'll be down in a minute." Aizen said and closed the door in his face. He walked up to Gin and placed smooth hand on his cheek. "What is going on?" Aizen wasn't sure if he was asking himself that or Gin. "They're back...Aizen. They came for Ulquiorra. They're trying to take him."

"Who are 'they'?" They didn't notice, but the lights flickered for a moment.

"You know who 'they' are Aizen. You helped me get rid of them. But remember, you said that they'd fall on someone else?" Gin grabbed Aizen's hand for support. "They fell on Ulquiorra." and the man started to cry. "What are we going to do?" Gin asked, muffled by Aizen's chest. "How do you know it's them?"

"I heard them. They were talking to him. It was backwards...and-and..." Aizen shushed him. "Be quiet." Aizen commanded. "I will recall the Gotei 13." Gin had a look of relief on his face. "But it will be at least a month before they decide on a date." The color drained from the man's face. "But..But Aizen! We don't have that long!" Gin cried.

"And how do you know that?" Aizen asked.

"Be-because...Ulquiorra...was frantic...he told me to take him back to the orphanage." Gin sat down on the bed. "Ooooh what are we going to do?" he started to cry again. As Aizen sat down to comfort him, a servant ran in. He was panicking...and covered in blood. "Aizen-sama!...Momo...she-she...Oh kami, come quick!" The men rushed downstairs to a horrible sight.

Momo was sprawled all over the floor. By sprawled, that meant she was cut to pieces. Her limbs all over the place. She was neatly cut into pieces at everyone of her joints. Ulquiorra just sat in his seat. Blood was plaster all over him. At least three fingers was tangled in his hair. Momo's kneecap floated in his soup.

Gin rushed to grab his son. Aizen looked at gruesome scene as a spectator. For him, time slowed down. Aizen gazed around at the chaos. What had come to this? Why was the world falling apart? His eyes fell on his son's. And as Ulquiorra looked back his eyes flooded with a blood red color. A six-pointed star glowed in place of his pupils.

No one noticed, but Aizen did not fret. He had dealt with this time and time again. He only left the room to make a phone call. When the other end picked up, Aizen only said, sadly.

"He's back..."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night, the police men arrived. Some of them threw up at the sight of the dining room. All witnessing employees gave their statements. Gin held Ulquiorra tightly, steadily repeating, "It's okay, everything'll be alright." Aizen was still on the phone talking, occasionally looking at Ulquiorra, as if to check for something, then saying either "no" or "yes". The man looked tired, yet determined.

When it was Ulquiorra's turn to give his statement, this is what happened.

"Hi, young man." Ulquiorra didn't give the officer any notice that he knew he was there. "What's your name?" Ulquiorra didn't say anything. He only stared off into space. "Okay, I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through right now, but I need you to answer some questions. Can you do that for me?" Ulquiorra stayed silent.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the boy only blinked. The officer sighed heavily. He looked at Gin. "No use. He won't say anything. Poor kid. Get him a therapist, will you?" Gin nodded. The paramedics bagged all 310 (even the pieces from Ulquiorra's hair) pieces of Momo and took her to the morgue to put her back together. At least for her funeral.

Aizen hung up the cell phone. Gin ran up to him. "What did they say?"

"We're meeting in three days. Ulquiorra will not go to school until my say-so. Don't say anything to the press until we talk, understand? I will be traveling to Fuji Mountain. I'll call you when I get there." Aizen walked off. "Wait, wait! You're leaving now?" Gin asked.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I?"

"Aizen, what if it comes back in three days?!" Gin whispered harshly. Aizen came back to his lover. "If it comes back in three days or repeatedly during the three days, it will most likely come after the servants. They are your shields. Use them."

"_What?!_ Aizen, that's immoral and wrong." Gin said. Aizen rolled his eyes. "If there are obstacles in it's way, they will take the time and destroy them. I do not want to hear anything else out of you. No more whining. Our lives and our son's life is in danger. Do you really think I care about anything or anyone else at the moment?" Gin remained silent. "When this is sorted out, you go into your room with Ulquiorra _and lock the door._ You will continue this every night until I return, or call you." Gin nodded.

Relief flooded Gin's body. This is why he loved Aizen so much. He knew exactly what to say everytime. He had a plan for everything and if the plan went wrong (it hardly ever did), then Aizen formulated a whole new plan that instant. The way he talked calmed the soul. Gin sighed heavily and fell into Aizen's chest with his son inbetween.

Aizen hugged them tightly. "Lock the doors everynight." he continued. "In the back of my closet, there's a shoe box. It has a cross in it. Put it under Ulquiorra's pillow. Do not forget to put the cross back where you found it when you awake. Until then, continue your days as normal." Aizen kissed Gin's forehead and did the same to Ulquiorra. "If..._If_ something doesn't seem right, you stay in that room and _don't_ come out. Eat, sleep and bathe in that room.

Aizen left two hours later. Ulquiorra was all cleaned up and dressed in a white, silk shirt and shorts. Gin caressed the boy's hair. Ulquiorra still had not spoken. The father and son layed locked up in the master bedroom. Gin was waiting for Ulquiorra to fall asleep. He didn't want the boy to flip out at the sight of the cross, but Ulquiorra hadn't so much as batted an eyelash since everyone had...situated.

Gin just grew impatient and tired and ran to the back of the closet. He got the cross and slipped back into bed. He scooted closer to Ulquiorra and slipped the cross under the pillow. Gin felt as if a burden had been lifted off of his heart. Soon after, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, turned to the side and went to sleep. Gin stayed up until 2 a.m., not convinced that Ulquiorra was truly sleeping. When he saw Ulquiorra's mouth fall open, he was convinced, and fell asleep.

Only an hour later, Gin awoke to hear a series of whispers. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't move a single limb, he couldn't even speak. _Oh god!_ Gin thought, his heart racing. _What's going on?! Why can't I move?! Please don't kill me. I'm so scared right now!_ Tears fell horizontally down Gin's face. All Gin could was breathe and move his eyes around.

He looked at Ulquiorra to see if he was okay, and his heart nearly stopped. Ulquiorra was sound asleep being petted by some all black hand. _What...What is that?! Get away from my son!_ Gin roared thoughts at the person. "**Enim...Enim...Enim...Enim...**" the voice of the hand demonically repeated over and over again.

_He's not yours! You can't have him!_ Gin mentally shouted. Then a face bent down and licked the boy's face. _...How?_ Gin said as he recognized that face. _...You left...did you betray me...How could you...? No...this is a lie! It can't be! You left! You can't be here._

The demon's hand grabbed Ulquiorra's hair more harshly, causing Ulquiorra to wake. "Father?" the boy whimpered. "What are you doing?" Ulquiorra started to scream as the hand wouldn't let him go. Gin cried as he couldn't save his son. "STOP! Please! Lemme go! Daddy?! Help!" Ulquiorra cried.

_NOOOO! _


End file.
